


Butt-Dialed During Sex

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual Situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt-Dialed During Sex

Sarah blinks, she's been on the phone for about three minutes now trying to get Cosima to hang up. She can hear Cosima panting, moaning and she knows Delphine is probably currently between her thighs. She can hear Cosima panting and mewling and, as Sarah listens, she can hear Delphine laugh. She knows this was an accident and, since Cosima still won't even answer the damn call she's put in, she might as well make use of it. As she listens she is working her hand down into her own underwear, ignoring everything else. 

Cosima soon mewls again and Sarah herself soon begans to pant weakly, unable to hide her excitement, even from herself. Clearly that French science girl is talented in more ways than she expected. She continues to listen and, when Cosima cries out in her climax, Sarah soon follows her over the edge.


End file.
